


Recognition

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x07, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN Kink Meme, Sex Toys, Supernatural Kink Meme, girls girls girls, season 10, slight animalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demonic whore house, just Dean's luck.<br/>After dizzily making out with the hot South Dakota 9 brunette leaning against his table Dean didn't notice her leading them out of the bar into a back room, didn't notice the slight tingle and numbing on his lips, not until he suddenly felt too heavy. (Explicit content, rape etc you have been warned. References 10x07 Girls, Girls, Girls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> First SPN kink meme fill. It's so liberating to write porn after ghosting around this website for so long. Hope the OP of the prompt doesn't mind a greenhorn tackling it!
> 
> PROMPT  
> I have been craving some cockwarmer!dean.  
> I don't even mind who - could be one partner, or many. Would prefer no non-con, but dub con would be ok.  
> other than that, don't mind.Just want Dean sitting on cocks.

A demonic whore house, just Dean's luck.  
After dizzily making out with the hot South Dakota 9 brunette leaning against his table Dean didn't notice her leading them out of the bar into a back room, didn't notice the slight tingle and numbing on his lips, not until he suddenly felt too heavy. Dean tried to pull back from her frantic lip lock, but she seized his head in her hands and clamped her lips firmly maintaining contact, his arms were slow and uncoordinated, his legs started to wobble, until he couldn't keep himself up any longer and collapsed on the cold stone tiled floor, his fall softened by the girl holding him up by the roots of his hair.

The numb sensation spread from his lips and started clogging up his brain, the brunette fuzzed out of focus, and he was dimly aware of some commotion, a slight breeze from an opening somewhere, muffled voices and then feeling weightless as someone lifted him up and over a broad back. Dean's limbs hung useless at his sides as his hands and legs were bound together as whoever was holding him descended down some stairs, through a door leading to the chilled night air, as Dean was silently smuggled into the accursed place.

They kept him drugged.  
The black eyed sons of bitches who ran the joint. Each morning was the same. Dean woke to find himself in shackles and an iron collar tethered to a large iron pin in the ceiling, cutting him off from air if he tried to pick at the locks on his bare feet. He was buck ass naked, his clothes quickly cut off upon arrival, and he would puke his fucking guts out all over the floor, sour taste fucking burning over his numbed tongue. They gave him a spray to numb his throat the night before to keep his gag reflex in check, He'd then be given his 'meds'. A cocktail of drugs designed to keep him submissive, pliant but coherent. After he'd been drugged Dean's restraints would be exchanged for a pair of custom cuffs that enveloped his entire forearms behind his back, he's be jacked until his dick was weeping and a cock ring would be slapped around his balls. The collar would be attached to a leash and he'd be lead through his daily routine. The daily routine was kept the same; meds, eat, restrained, fuck, sleep, fuck, sleep, fuck. And that's if he was lucky. Sometimes there'd be fucks in the middle of activities between fucks. Corian, the demon in charge of this fucking shindig, tugged on Dean's leash.

  
"Geoff, let go of the poor puppy, it's time for him to spend time with his master."

  
The demon with his cock currently shoved deep into the pup's throat disdainfully pushed Dean off him, shooting come into his hair as Dean fell back, whimpering.  
A hand demon yanked on his collar as Corian beckoned with his forefinger, placing Dean at his feet.  
Dean's lips were shiny from drool and precome, pink and plump from being stretched around that underling's cock. His eyes unfocused and glassy bottle green, but there was a flicker recognition, a flame of fear he felt in front of this demon. He remembered who had trained him. He remembered his master, no matter how many drugs they pumped into him, no matter which meat suit he was currently riding around.

"Our humble abode rarely requires heating pet, so I'm afraid I forgot to pay the electric bill. So now I find my cock freezing off you useless fucking whore, so why don't you make yourself useful and sit on my dick?"

Dean flinched under Corian's loud, harsh tones, and carefully rose at his master's command.  
Corian's cock was straining under his pants, working up his urges as he managed the whore house, making sure his clients were pleased and trading whores among friends, and he couldn't wait for his bitch's tight wet heat to be enveloped around his aching prick. Dean's trembling fingers pulled down Corian's fly, pushing down his slacks as far as he could with Corian still sitting on his chair, and he hoisted himself on trembling thighs over the newly freed cock. Corian slipped his fingers under Dean's left thigh, holding him in place while his right hand brushed down his stomach, down to his lower mid section, through the streaks of come painted there, marring the pattern. The hand continued, brushed over his balls, pulling tight against the secured cockring, and even further down until his fingers clasped around the flared head of the plug nestled within Dean's walls. Dean's breath hitched as Corian tapped harshly against the base, testing it's give, if Dean had been bad again and attempted to loosen it since his last session. He didn't want to get out a harness again, it showed bad whore keeping. Satisfied, Corian screwed the long, ridged silver sex toy from Dean's depths, extracting a whine from his bitch as he was suddenly emptied. Come instantly began running from the pink, puffy hole and down the bitch's thighs, decorating the silver cock as Corian examined it. Corian let the metallic phallus fall to his side as he gripped Dean's thighs more firmly in both hands and pulled him towards his cock, the head slipping easily into the pre-stretched depths. This time a choked sob escaped his cocksucker's lips as his head was thrown back and Corian relinquished his grip, waiting for Dean's fatigue to betray his body and slowly, painstakingly seat him onto his master. Dean persisted for nearly eight minutes before his thighs gave out, and gravity gradually pushed Dean further down, helpless as inch by burning inch his master's cock buried itself deep in his ass. With a soft moan Dean felt the press of Dorian's balls against his ass and he trembled for a few seconds before Corians impatient huff told Dean to get moving. He gyrating his hips in small circles, grinding into Corian's flesh as Corian called forward an ambassador from the Tennessee whore house and began discussing whore trade. The Tennessee demon ogled impressed faces at Dean's responsiveness to the small thrusts that had started when Corian decided he was getting bored. Corian began bouncing Dean on his lap, Dean panting needily and riding the cock like the spectators didn't phase him from giving the best goddamn porn show of his life, even as he cried out at the sudden influx of liquid heat that flooded his channel as Corian seated himself as deep as he could go, mashing his balls against Dean's ass. Dean started to pull himself off to lick his wounds when Corian's hands suddenly snaked themselves around his waist

"Stay." he growled, and Dean stopped moving.

The night went on and the fog over Dean's mind started to lift a bit, and he tried to chase after the numbing nothing to escape facing this reality. Corian's dick had long since softened in his ass, and some come had started to leak out of his hole around Corian's cock, dirtying his pants, but he didn't seem to mind. Finally, when the meeting was over Corian lifted Dean's knees and pulled him from his soft dick. Dean cried out as his hole, which had become accustomed to the length it enveloped was pulled from the appendage, clinging to the skin of Corian's dick. Finally he was allowed to collapse on the floor, panting and bringing his knees to his chest, unable to hug himself as his restrained arms long since lost their feeling behind his back. He openly sobbed on the floor, mildly aware of the Tenesse ambassador speaking to Corian.

"You're sure you're not willing to name a price? _Any price?_ My master would pay a very good sum of money for a whore like that"

Dean tried to shrink into himself as Corian's shadow loomed over him, stilling. There was a slight scraping sound, and the cold blunt end of the silver butt plug was re-screwed into Dean's over used hole, silencing Dean's sobs with it as the last inch was twisted in.

"I said no, he's my special little whore, aren't you Deano?"

It would be three days later that John Winchester would track down his son and bust him out. Neither Sam nor John knew exactly what Dean had been through, or what role he played, as John got to him while he was sedated for the night. He just assumed it was a demon slave trade center. But John could guess, but he wasn't willing to accept it. Sam lived in blissful ignorance, never quite understanding Dean's outrage when he learned of demons whoring out Shaylene. As sick as it was, Dean was grateful to Corian in the end. If he wasn't such a possessive bastard, Dean would have been shipped off to Tennessee, and his father might never have been able to track him down. It still didn't stop him from slitting the bastard's throat with the demon knife when the slimeball crawled out of Hell 11 years after their last encounter. After all, Dean could recognize his master no matter how many drugs were pumped into him, no matter which meat suit Corian had chosen to hide behind.

=END=


End file.
